A power plant can include one or more turbines, such as, for example, a gas turbine and/or a steam turbine. The power plant may further include one or more inlet flow conditioning systems to condition flow entering the gas turbine. For example, an inlet air filter assembly may condition and direct flow of air to the gas turbine. Blockage of the inlet air filter assembly may lead to extensive loss of operational revenue.